Soleil et Lune
by Violet Brownlock
Summary: Apres le depart de Bilbon, Frodon et Sam se retrouvent face a face, et, les mois passant, se rendre compte soudainement a la renaissance du printemps que leur attachement a quelque chose de plus profond que l'amitie.


Soleil et Lune

Classement : Avant la Quete, general, romance

Couple : Frodon/Sam

Les personnages sont la creation de J.R.R. Tolkien. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ces nouvelles, juste du plaisir.

Chaque matin je viens. Soleil ou pluie, je suis la. Chaque jour j'arrive. L'air est frais, la rosee encore sur l'herbe. Quel travail est a faire aujourd'hui ? Je vais prendre mes outils. Mes pieds sur la terre humide, je suis heureux. Ma vie est faite pour ca. Servir. Servir mon maitre, servir la terre. L'Ancien m'a tout appris et je continue après lui. Les pommes de terre sont sa grande affaire, si je les aime, j'aime aussi les fleurs, et les arbres, oui les arbres. J'aime caresser leur tronc, leur parler meme. Je ne suis qu'un jardinier, au nom tout simple, fait pour une vie simple. Je suis Sam. Celui qui arrive avec le soleil et s'en va avec lui. Je ne me plains pas, je n'ai pas a me plaindre. Je suis heureux, car j'ai le meilleur des maitres. Je le sais qui m'observe parfois depuis la fenetre. Je tourne mon regard vers lui, il me sourit, et mon coeur bondit de joie. Je suis recompense de mes efforts. Je suis heureux, et ne demande rien de plus a la vie.

Chaque matin, je me reveille. Seul dans mon lit, je regarde un moment le plafond. Depuis le depart de mon oncle, je suis le seul habitant et le maitre de ce grand, trop grand smial. Mais j'entends le bruit de la houe sur la terre ou celui des ciseaux coupant quelque haie. Et l'angoisse qui m'avait etreint un moment s'en va comme le souvenir d'un mauvais reve. Il est la, fidele. Je ne suis pas seul. Alors je me leve, et me prepare, avec bonne humeur. Je me surprends a etre impatient de voir son visage, son sourire, d'entendre sa voix "Bonjour monsieur Frodon, belle journee n'est-ce pas ?". Jour apres jour, saison après saison, sa presence rassurante fait partie de ma vie, et sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis attaché a lui.

C'est le debut du printemps, il pleut beaucoup. J'aime sentir la terre humide sur mes mains. J'aime sentir son odeur. Elle est la, partout, jusque sous mes ongles. C'est le moment de planter les pommes de terre. Un peu tot encore pour semer les poireaux, mais il faudra y penser d'ici deux semaines. Ah, j'entends monsieur Frodon, il s'est leve. Il ne devrait pas tarder a venir me saluer. "Bonjour Sam, deja au travail ?". Mon coeur bat vite. Je suis impatient, impatient de voir son beau visage, et ses yeux, ses yeux...Je le connais depuis toujours. Depuis que je travaille ici avec l'Ancien, et meme avant quand j'etais gamin, et que le vieux monsieur Bilbon m'apprenait a lire. Oui, je sais mes lettres, j'ai cette chance. Peu de gens de ma condition l'ont. Et je porte en moi des reves plus grands que moi, loin du travail de la terre, loin de la Comte. Mon maitre, a l'interieur, a des livres magnifiques ecrits par les Elfes...les Elfes ! Aurais-je jamais la chance d'en voir dans toute mon existence ? Mais je suis lie a cet endroit, a cette vie. Je ne devrais pas trop rever et suivre les conseils de mon vieux.

J'aime le regarder, j'aime voir la lumiere du jour dans ses cheveux. J'aime voir la force de ses bras. Il a senti mon regard sur lui, et tourne son visage vers moi. Son sourire est rayonnant. Oh, mon cher Sam ! Oui, mon cher...ma vie serait miserable sans toi. Tu es mon seul ami ici. Merry est loin. Je recois les honneurs dus au maitre de Cul de Sac, mais je me suis toujours senti a part, different des gens d'ici. Depuis que j'ai perdu mes parents, je n'ai pas eu de vrai foyer. Mais j'etais heureux aupres de mon oncle si exentrique. Nous nous entendions bien. Il est parti, me laissant seul, seul avec ma peine. Mais chaque matin, Sam est la.

Le moment prefere de ma journee est quand je peux cuisiner pour mon maitre et que nous mangeons ensemble. Monsieur Frodon s'est toujours bien conduit avec moi, et j'ai une place a sa table. Il aime parler avec moi, et parfois, si le travail du jardin n'est pas trop prenant, nous allons dans la bibliotheque ou il ouvre quelques uns de ses livres merveilleux. Nous lisons ensemble des contes, des legendes elfiques. J'ai meme appris un peu de sindarin, ne le dites pas a mon vieux ! Meme si je n'ai pas le niveau de mon maitre, ca me suffit pour comprendre une bonne partie. Lire a haute voix ces mots etranges et beaux me fait sentir quelqu'un d'autre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. J'entre dans un autre monde, celui du peuple des etoiles, moi Sam de la terre. Je suis la, a cote, tout pres de mon maitre, je partage avec lui son savoir et les mots elfiques sur les levres, nous voyageons au dela de l'Ocean. Je tourne mes yeux vers lui, j'admire la paleur de son visage. Ses longues mains delicates tournent les pages du livres. Que mes propres mains semblent laides a cote des siennes ! Brunies par le soleil, rendues calleuse par le travail, les ongles noircis par la terre. Je me sens timide, je me sens gauche. Je rougis de gene. Comment un gentilhobbit comme monsieur Frodon peut-il laisser son humble serviteur toucher ses livres precieux ? Mais monsieur Frodon n'est pas ordinaire. Je suis reconnaissant de sa gentillesse, de ses attentions. Je me sens sous la garde bienveillante d'un Elfe.

Peu de gens comprennent mon interet pour les livres. Bilbon m'a transmis son amour du savoir. Mais rares sont ceux dans la Comte qui s'interressent aux legendes anciennes. A part Sam...C'est un plaisir pour moi de lire avec lui, de voir son air emerveille a l'evocation des Elfes. Il a pour eux une veritable veneration ! Quand je vois la difference de nos mains, je vois la difference de nos vies et pourtant, il est le plus proche de mon coeur. Ses mains, ses mains solides qui aident la vie a croitre sont a mes yeux les plus belles qui soient. Je voudrais les prendre, les serrer dans les miennes, sentir leur chaleur. Elles sont la posees, tout pres des miennes, il suffirait de si peu pour qu'elles se rejoignent. Quelques pouces qui semblent des furlongs, des miles, d'habitudes ancestrales, de hierarchie, de bienseance. Quelques pouces si difficiles a franchir.

Le soleil est proche de l'horizon, je dois rentrer chez moi. Une bonne journee de faite. J'ai hate de manger, et de retrouver mon lit. Je retrouverai l'agitation d'une famille nombreuse, les eclats de voix, les eclats de rire, les recits de mon pere, les blagues de mon frere, les taquineries de mes soeurs. Mais mon coeur se serre de laisser monsieur Frodon seul.

Voila, Sam se prepare a partir. Je n'aime pas voir le soleil se coucher, je retrouve le silence.

Je dine seul. Je n'ai pas d'appetit. Je pense a lui, de trop. J'ai hate de me coucher, de sombrer dans le sommeil qui m'emmenera a demain, ou il sera la, de nouveau. Mais le sommeil se refuse a moi. J'ai mal. Et je m'en veux d'avoir mal. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je prends un oreiller que je serre contre moi, je n'ose m'avouer ce qui m'arrive. J'ai peur, je ne sais pas ou je vais, et pourtant je n'ai pas envie de m'arreter. Je laisse les choses suivre leur cours, febrile.

Allonge sur le cote, je regarde la lune par la fenetre ronde. Je n'arrive pas a dormir. Pas comme Halfred dont j'entends le ronflement. J'aime regarder la lune. J'ai l'impression qu'elle veille sur moi. Sa paleur me fait penser a monsieur Frodon. Je l'imagine dans son grand beau lit. Est-il heureux ? Comment peut-on etre heureux quand on est seul ? Heureusement qu'il m'a. Je ferais tout pour le voir sourire. Il me semble parfois si perdu que j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Le prendre dans mes bras ? Quelle etrange idée me passe par la tete ! Sam tu reves trop ! Et pourtant, pourtant, quelle joie ce serait de pouvoir le tenir contre moi.

Un sommeil agite s'est finalement empare de moi, fait de reves confus, pleins de chaleur, d'odeurs, de douceur. Je me suis senti emporte sur une barque tanguante, emporte par un courant impossible a arreter. La tete me tournait, j'etais pourtant en securite, tout contre quelqu'un dont je pouvais sentir la force et qui me protegeait. Non, je ne me noierai pas, je ne coulerai pas. Je vivrai. L'eau etait partout autour de nous et l'eau nous guidait.

Je me suis reveille en sueur, le coeur battant. La pluie frappait les volets. La pluie...

Le vent fait claquer les volets, je me leve pour les fermer. Le bruit n'a pas reveille Halfred. L'air est charge d'humidite, et les nuages cachent a present la lune. Ca sent bon. J'entends les gouttes qui commencent a tomber sur les feuilles. C'est doux. Je tends ma main dehors, quelques unes tombent dans ma paume. Je n'arrive pas a mettre des mots exacts sur ce qui m'empeche de dormir. Je suis trouble, c'est un fait. Je ne peux m'empecher de penser a monsieur Frodon. Il me...manque ? Oui, j'ai l'impression que c'est ca. Mais que faire ? Que faire de ce sentiment ?

Je m'assieds au bord du lit, le coeur serre d'impatience. C'est etrange. Je n'eprouve pas de tristesse. Ce reve etait porteur d'un espoir que je n'ose pas voir, accepter. Puis-je mettre un mot sur cet espoir ? Il est doucement murmure, mon coeur l'entend, le comprend...oui. Accepte !

Amour !

Sentiment ? Oui, je dois l'avouer, j'eprouve un sentiment tres fort pour mon maitre. Mais est-ce le meme qui unit les gars et les filles ? Je n'ai encore jamais...aime ? Mais..j'aime a present, oui, j'aime ! Et tant pis, je laisse la vie faire de moi ce qu'elle veut. Je vis, et j'aime !


End file.
